


Shortly Thereafter

by DestinyLeane



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyLeane/pseuds/DestinyLeane
Summary: A little tid bit for those of you who have finish the hiatus Spectaculare~~In case you want slightly more closure





	Shortly Thereafter

Steven stared at her, as though she were a dream, some sick hallucination his grief had played on him.   
She looked almost- almost the same, but she wasn't.   
It was a few things, here and there, that were different, like the stains on her cheeks.   
Those were smaller, rounder and not as long.   
Or the pink gloves that shimmered in the light just slightly, that was different.   
The little stars in her hair, that was different.   
But she was there, and real and she stood in front of him, confusedly looking around the dark room, when he broke the silence with the icy cold, and deafening sound of broken glass. 

Then she turned, and in one instant he was absolutely sure. He was absolutely sure that this was no trick, or sick play of his mind, she was there, in front of him. 

"Steven?" Her voice was like honey, a soft and sweet song in his ears that he had longed to hear for months.   
And she was there. 

Right there. 

So he numbly stepped toward her, ignoring the glass that cut his feet, he reached out, hesitatant. Terrified, even, to touch her.   
She could break.   
She could shatter.  
She'd be gone. 

His fingers glided along the surface of her gem and he broke.   
Dropping to his knees in tears, sobbing, wailing, he wanted to speak. He wanted to say something.   
He wanted to tell her how sorry he was, how much he missed her, how much he loved her, but the words wouldn't come. So he only sat there, crying and bleeding and only wanting to feel the soft warmth of her gem on his fingertips.   
The soft, real, whole, unbroken warmth he had been yearning for since the day she was shattered.

She bent to her knees, her elastic arms slowly wrapping around him until his shaking and weeping were all but gentle movements in her arms and she held him, her head rested against his own, she had known. 

How many times he cried over her.   
She could have been made entirely of his tears if she didn't know how much compassion and love were hidden inside them. 

She knew that he spent every minute he could find with her, trying to fix her, she had his desperate pleas burned in her head the moment she stopped existing for him.   
The peices of her waiting, not expecting to return ever again, to hold anyone ever again. 

But she was here, she had returned, and the first thing she did was hold him. 

It was all she wanted.

He coddled her, covered her like a gem more precious than himself. Checking on her, giving small kisses, and sometimes he would simply touch her gem, just to make sure she was okay.   
At first it startled her, his bouts of sudden worry, but she learned to become comfortable with it. 

The two of them sat a top the lighthouse, gazing out at the oceans as the sun set, casting its vibrant pink and orange and purple hues onto the buildings and sands and waves of Beach City. 

She was happy. Genuinely happy, her hand in Steven's as they sat enjoying the silence of eachother. Until he turned, worry on his face and gently, lightly touched her gem. Causing her to look down. 

"Steven, I'll be okay, you healed me." She smiled, pulling his chin up with a finger to face her. "You brought me back." 

Steven blinked, looking away from her eyes that mimicked the color of the sky, he nodded, finally pulling his hand away. 

"I just want to make sure." He said softly, "I don't want to lose you again." 

The gem nodded, understanding how he felt, understand far too well how he felt. "You won't..I promise." 

Spinel kept her promise.


End file.
